The present invention relates to an improved automatic skylight actuator. In the prior art, skylights are well known and U.S. Pat. No. 1,239,421 to Metzger, U.S. Pat. No. 3,577,691 to Persson, et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,451 to Glick each teach the concept of a skylight which may be opened. Each of these patents teaches a skylight which may be opened through a remote actuation.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 4,671,023 to Gigli teaches the concept of a covering device including a plurality of louvers which may be pivoted due to the weight of accumulated rain therein. This is different from the teachings of the present invention wherein an electrical skylight actuator is activated responsive to the sensing of rain in a rain gauge.